Natalya Maximoff (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Scarlet Warlock (father, deceased); Django Maximoff (brother, deceased); Marya Maximoff (sister-in-law); Pietro Maximoff (son); Wanda Maximoff (daughter); Luna Maximoff (granddaughter); Vision (former son-in-law, deceased); Crystal (former daughter-in-law); Tommy Maximoff, Billy Maximoff (grandsons, deceased); Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan (reincarnated grandsons) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Witches' Road; formerly Novi Pazar, Serbia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Serbian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Witchcraft | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Robinson; Steve Dillon; Chris Visions | First = Scarlet Witch Vol 2 3 | Death = Scarlet Witch Vol 2 14 | Death2 = | HistoryText = Natalya Maximoff was the mother of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch who seemingly perished attempting to rescue the twins after they were kidnapped by the High Evolutionary and taken to Transia. Her title, the Scarlet Witch, which her daughter inherited, had been passed down throughout the history of her family. While much of her history is unknown and her existence is believed to be a myth, there were some that knew about her including Ulysses Bloodstone and the Eternal Makkari. Wanda first encountered her mother as a spirit when traveling down the Witches' Road with the spirit of Agatha Harkness while investigating mysterious magical attacks on Ireland. Wanda had a short conversation with Natalya while getting the chance to witness her mother's magic power in action as she easily dispatched an evil creature identified as a Phooka. Eventually, Natalya vanished as she started to realize her connection to Wanda. Wanda later returned to the Witches' Road, looking to heal the sickness ailing the source of her power, where Natalya and Agatha aided her in moving beyond the past which haunts her. At the end of the Witches' Road they encountered Aimless Ones, who attempted to distract the trio long enough for the Abstract Entity Chaos to kill the Goddess of Witchcraft. The witches three combined their magic to drive Chaos away; however, the Goddess had been wounded sufficiently that she continued to die. Natalya then sacrificed her soul and individuality to save Witchcraft, but not before revealing that it was Wanda's own father, not the High Evolutionary, who had killed her all those years ago. | Personality = | Powers = Sorcery: The ability to tap this universe's infinite store of ambient magical energy and manipulate these to a variety of effects. A skill derived from three major sources: personal powers of the mind/soul/body, powers gained by tapping the universe's ambient magical energy and employing it for specific effects and finally, powers gained through the tapping of extra-dimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in mystical dimensions tangential to her own. The latter means of power is usually gained by the recitation of incantations. Some of these effects include forming magical energy bolts with a high degree of potency and control, erecting energy shields or screens with a high degree of durability to both physical and magical damage, creating illusions, levitation, and astral projection. | Abilities = Spells and Phrases: Natalya has a vast knowledge of mystical spells and incantations invoking names and aspects of various extra-dimensional objects and beings of power. Through these incantations she is able to call upon these extra-dimensional power sources for very specific effects without taxing her personal abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Maximoff Family Category:Astral Projection Category:Romani Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Category:Summoning Category:Energy Projection Category:Serbians